dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Mantillon (Inquisition)
} |name = Mantillon |image = Lady Mantilion Jr.png |px = 270px |family = Lauran (husband) Phillipe (husband) Pierre (husband) Maximillian (husband) Gerard (husband) Hervé (husband) Renard (husband) Nazaire (husband) Etienne (husband) |title = Dowager Marquise |quests = Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts Dance with the Dowager: The Allemande Dance with the Dowager: The Courante |gender = Female |race = Human |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition Heroes of Dragon Age }} Lady Mantillon (also known as "The Dowager") is a member of the Orlesian Council of Heralds. Involvement During Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts, the Dowager can be found in the ballroom of the Winter Palace, talking with another noble. Once the the Inquisitor has spoken to Morrigan, and if they possess the Nobility Knowledge perk and Court Approval of at least 60, they can ask her for a dance, a reference to the Orlesian saying: "You must dance with the Dowager if you want to play the Game"Codex entry: Portrait of the Dowager. The Dowager will marvel that a foreigner such as the Inquisitor could have such an impressive understanding of the Game. However, she turns down the dance, saying, "you have other dances to perform first. Perhaps you will save me a dance for later." After the ball, Lady Mantillon will contact the Inquisition through the war table with the operation Dance with the Dowager: The Allemande. Notes Before you're able to speak with the Dowager directly, you have the chance to overhear her speaking to another noble about her many husbands. * Her first husband, Lauran, died during the war between Ferelden and Orlais. * Her second husband, Phillipe, was thrown off of his horse. * Her third husband, Pierre, died from rosallia. After his death, she swore off marriage forever. * The story of her fourth husband is told in two parts. part: She was married to a man named Maximillian, who "swept her off of her feet." Their marriage was apparently seen as a scandal, as he was almost half her age. part: She was horrified to learn of Maximillian's death; he was killed by a bear, and it took four chevaliers to hunt down the animal that killed him. * Her fifth husband, Gerard, died under much more questionable circumstances. He apparently "fell" from the Grand Cathedral's bell tower. "To this day, no one knows why he was there." * Her sixth husband, Hervé, was apparently an acquaintance of the man she is telling these stories to. The couple had installed a rose garden, and Hervé was stung by a bee. Unfortunately, it turned out that he was allergic. * The Dowager had told her seventh husband, Renard, never to drink aquae lucidius on an empty stomach. He died after being poisoned by three glasses. She takes comfort in knowing that "at least he died at Chateau Haine." * Her eighth husband, Nazaire, died when he was "tragically crushed by a cartload of fine handbags." * Her ninth and final husband, Etienne, died in a "violent tailoring accident." See also * Mantillon References __FORCETOC__ Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition characters Category:Humans Category:Orlesians Category:Orlesian nobility Category:Heroes of Dragon Age characters